Process applications generally involve a series of actions or steps that are taken in a prescribed sequence in the development and/or manufacturing of a product. Such processes are repeatable and predictable, or at least are generally intended to be. In a wide range of fluid handling process applications knowledge of process pressure or other fluid characteristics is a valuable piece of information. Such measurements are of particular interest in the technology field of biopharmaceutical process applications for both product development and manufacturing. For example, in order to measure pressure in a fluid stream or vessel, a pressure gauge is traditionally used. In some automated systems, a stainless steel pressure measurement device with an integral transmitter is also common. However, the use of an in-line gauge or stainless steel pressure transmitter it not optimal in some process applications, such as when using lightweight flexible tubing, such in-line devices can be bulky, weighty or too intrusive.
Additionally, many fluid process applications in biotechnology and chemistry require fluid handling environment with minimal microbial contamination. It is important to ensure that an uncontaminated environment has been maintained throughout the process. Thus, in critical processes, such as production in bioreactors, filtration, and chromatography, knowledge of the fluid pressure in the process is critical, but an uncontaminated environment must be maintained.
One method of maintaining an uncontaminated environment is to employ critical assembly elements that are designed for single-use (or limited use). Thus, in such an assembly the flow path could contain a large variety of components such as single use process containers (plastic/polymeric containers/bags), tubing, filters, and connectors. Frequently, peristaltic tubing pumps where the pump parts only contact the outside of process tubing but does not touch the fluid stream are used for different processes. Furthermore a single use flow path can be delivered to an end-user assembled and even gamma-irradiated or sterilized by other means such as chemical sterilization. However, if sterilization is required, many single-use process components are not compatible with moist heat sterilization temperatures so there may be requirement for separate sterilization of the process sensors such as a stainless steel pressure transmitter device and possibly non-optimal connection to a pre-sterilized disposable assembly. Even if the process is only sanitary (not sterile) and tubing is to be utilized in the process and the tubing inner diameter (ID) is small, it can be cumbersome to connect a pressure measurement device with a sanitary fitting flange(s) to a process stream. Also, even if only sanitary, critical cleaning would be required of all product contacts parts of a process sensor such as a pressure a measurement device and associated fittings used to connect it to the process.
It is therefore desirable to provide an apparatus and/or system that is suitable to maintain an environment with minimal microbial contamination, while providing the ability to measure pressure and other characteristics of the fluid itself. Also, the apparatus and/or system must be easy to use, inexpensive and universally adaptable to numerous applications.